Gogeet
Gogeet is a bat-themed Horror and swordsman that possessed the body of a man named Matō. Imitating a Makai Knight, Gogeet is one of the nine Ady Slate Horrors that were used to seal Eyrith and freed by Eiji Busujima in the events of Flower of Makai. Personality & Character Gogeet is a sociopathic Horror and is not hesitant to eat his own brethren to sustain himself. While the majority of Horrors are already portrayed as malevolent beings to begin with, Gogeet clearly represents the worst traits among them all, having sadistically slaughtered a little girl named Ai in front of her father, soon after using her as an illusion to morally trouble Raiga. Furthermore, after "Ai's" demise, he showed his true colors by gleefully and remorselessly revealing the truth about his crimes, showing that he was nothing more than a ruthless, cruel and heartless sadist, as well as a despicable liar and manipulator, even for Horror standards. Not surprisingly, an enraged Raiga defeats Gogeet soon after in a very brutal and painful manner, taking his time battering him before finally reducing him to a mere piece of the Ady Slate. Skills & Abilities He is a skilled swordsman who obtained the ability to create an illusion of a little girl named Ai. He is also a cunning manipulator, using the illusion of Ai to waver Raiga's resolve and presumably several other victims he ate off-screen, possibly including a number of inexperienced Makai Knights trying to slay him. In battle, Matō is armed with a sword that is implied to be a corrupted Makai Blade, and has also shown that he is capable of short-range teleportation. History One night, Matō makes his presence known to Raiga as he was battling an Inga Horror, asking Raiga if he needed help. Raiga declines and as the Inga Horror prepares to attack Raiga, Gogeet comes down quickly descending towards the Horror and landing on it, later devouring it before clashing his swords with Garo. Matō then uses the illusion of "Ai" as his daughter to morally trouble Raiga and make him hesitate long enough for him to get away. Raiga would hesitate in the following encounters until Zaruba notices Matō's weakness, soon after, with his ability lost, Gogeet gloats the truth about Ai with no remorse and is turned back into a slate fragment by an enraged Raiga after being attacked with extreme and brutal force. Pics Gallery Gogeet & Ai.jpg File:Knight-like Horror Gogeet.jpg]] Horror Gogeet.jpg Notes & Trivia * In the series, Gogeet is the 8th of the nine Horrors used as the foundation of the Ady Slate to be captured, and was one of the three carriers of Eyrith's seed. * Gogeet is the only Ady Slate Horror to have a Horror form resembling something similar to the Demon Beast Armors. * Judging by his Horror form's appearance, it can be implicated that Matō was once a Makai Knight, but was banished from the order arguably due to his fall to darkness or for unspecified reasons. Appearances *GARO: The Makai Flower **Afterimage (残像) Links *http://garo-project.jp/TV4/horror/?file=19 -Gogeet's Official Profile Category:Horrors Category:Ady Slate Horrors